


3 Times Finn Was Caught Dancing

by shanachie



Series: Beast Boys [2]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers the movie and a tiny bit of my series, Warnings: dorky dancing, boys, ridiculous amounts of silliness and sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Finn loves to dance, especially when it leads to other things.





	3 Times Finn Was Caught Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Oh man this month. I literally started three stories for this month’s challenge. This is the one I ended up finishing and I do like (for the most part) what I ended up with. I’ve also (hopefully) gotten something for next month. Now I just need to work this into my head canon. Thanks to the wonderful, fabulous float_on_alright who looked it over as soon as I finished it and got it right back to me.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

It wasn’t often that Finn got the entire garage to himself. If one or the other of the gang wasn’t working somewhere in the garage, a customer was wandering in to check on a price. And it was rare that any of them worked by themselves for safety reasons if nothing else.

So when Tobey told them about the deal Dino had made with Ingram’s money girl (and wasn’t that a head scratcher), he knew at least two people would be gone. Pete wouldn’t give up a chance to see Tobey drive. Benny had already been talking about needing to stop at his house for a bit to check on his mom so he’d be gone for a bit. Joe, once he’d wrangled a promise from Finn not to work on any of the cars, had gone for a parts run.

But Finn had no intentions of doing any _work_ while they were all gone. He carefully closed the garage door and hunted around for the iPod speakers. He’d already cued up the song he wanted and all he needed to do was get it set.

A little quick finagling and music was blasting through the garage. He’d heard it a few months ago on the radio and hunted until he’d found it because he’d thought it spoke so much to the way he felt sometimes. Now he toed off his sneakers and socks, not wanting anything to cause him to slip.

The song immediately burst out, no build up, and he let it take him, losing himself in the beat. He didn’t sing, only danced, covering the entire empty floor of the garage, glad Tobey had left it empty.

He was sweating by the time the song ended, even though it wasn’t very long, because he had thrown himself into it so much. He was so wrapped up in the music that he hadn’t even heard the small door open or noticed Joe slip inside, watching him.

The song ended, prompting Joe to say, “One of these days someone other than me is going to catch you.”

Finn grinned at him over his shoulder. “No, they won’t. Because you know what I’m doing.”

Joe stalked towards him, crowding him up against the side of the Beast. He pressed up against the slighter man and Finn’s grin widened at the strength behind his move. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Probably, but think about how much fun will it be.”

Before Joe could response, the garage phone rang. He pointed a finger at Finn before pushing away from the other man. “This isn’t over,” he said. Picking up the phone, he continued, “Marshall Motors.” His eyes lightened after he listened for a minute. “That’s good news, Tobey. We’ll see you when you get back.” Hanging up, he told Finn. “Ingram bought the car. Two point seven million.”

Finn grinned. “That sounds like we should be celebrating.”

Joe shook his head. “Tobey’s gonna race Dino.”

The two men looked at each other. “Who’s calling Benny?” Finn asked.

 

 

 

The return after Tobey and Benny were released from jail didn’t have quite the rush the race out to California had and the entire team was exhausted. By mutual consent, they crashed at Joe and Finn’s house the first night home. “So what are we going to do?” Benny asked the next morning when they were all sitting bleary-eyed around the table.

“I doubt I can get the shop back,” Tobey commented.

“Why not?” Julia asked.

“I’m an ex-con,” he pointed out.

She shrugged. “There’s nothing that says I can’t buy it. Or loan…” She waved a hand at the others. “Someone the money if you’d rather I didn’t.”

“You’re saying you’d buy the shop?” Tobey asked. “The shop that pretty consistently loses money? Wait, you have that kind of money?”

“I think we all know why the shop was losing money,” Joe put in. “And it had nothing to do with the type of mechanics we were or were not.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how Julia has that kind of money,” Tobey said.

“Should we be worried you’re in the mob?” Finn asked.

“I’m British,” Julia reminded him.

Finn shrugged. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

 

It took a few days to get everything worked out with the bank and for the sale to go through. The boys were actually surprised with how quickly things went once Julia got involved. Then, of course, she had to fake confusion about why the original lock on the door was broken.

The bank asked her a few times about changing the name of the shop, but Julia was adamant about leaving it alone. Tobey hid a smirk to see her stubbornness turned on someone else for once and had to admit that being subtly told to go to hell sounded so much better in a British accent.

Finally they were all standing in front of the door with a pair of bolt cutters in Tobey’s hands. Julia had the keys, but Tobey took great satisfaction in snapping the lock and tossing it aside. “Looks like we’re open for business,” he declared.

 

 

A few days later, Finn was almost completely alone in the shop. Tobey and Benny both needed to report into their respective parole officers (having been transferred back to New York after release) and Julia was checking in with Ingram. She’d left in a cloud of dust with a wave and a hopeful promise of a return with a car to build.

Joe was puttering around in the back, but the last time Finn had seen him, he had a pair of ear protectors on and wouldn’t be able to hear anything from the main part of the shop.

Finn was absolutely going to take advantage of that.

The first thing he did was toe off his shoes and peel out of his shirt. He wanted to be able to _move_. For a moment he considered his socks, then pulled them off. His jeans rode low on his hips as he moseyed across the floor to dig his speakers out of the box they’re been tossed in. Flipping through his playlist, he settled on a song that started slow before building.

He allowed his feet to start twitching, beginning to feel the music. As it picked up the beat, he swung his hips, stepping into the beat of the song. The faster the music played, the more he moved around the room, getting his energy out with the movement.

A rattle behind him had him turning to find Joe watching from the doorway, a look on his face Finn was well accustomed to. With a grin, Finn crooked his finger, inviting Joe to join him.

The dark haired man shook his head, repeating it when Finn gestured again. Finn moved towards him, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck. “You don’t want to dance with me?”

“Not that gyrating you call dancing,” Joe replied. Joe slid his hands down Finn’s body, pulling him closer. “Now if you want to do another type of dancing…”

Finn grinned again. “Where?”

Joe cast his gaze about the garage. Although they’d be comfortable on the couch or in one of the chairs, he knew there was a higher likelihood of them getting caught. Nudging Finn, he indicated his idea. “There.”

Finn’s eyes lit up and his grin widened. Pulling slightly away from Joe, he turned as if to head towards the location before spinning back and pressing an enthusiastic kiss to Joe’s lips. “Coming?” he asked as he darted away, his bare feet slapping a rhythm of the concrete floor.

Joe followed at a slower pace; his eyes never leaving sight of Finn as the smaller man boosted himself onto the back of the Beast.

Finn paused there and Joe took advantage, spanning Finn’s hips with his hands and digging in with _just_ the right amount of pressure. Finn moaned as he scraped his teeth across the slighter man’s spine, arching into the touch. After a moment, Joe released him, allowing Finn to pull himself the rest of the way into the bed of the truck.

Finn immediately spun around and grabbed the collar of Joe’s shirt, pulling him forward and into a hungry kiss. “Off. Off. Off,” he demanded between kisses, tugging at the shirt.

Joe chuckled, the sound going straight to Finn’s cock. “Keep going up,” he ordered. As soon as Finn let go, he boosted himself up over the tailgate and into the bed.

Finn practically threw himself at Joe as soon as the other man was over the tailgate, fingers scrambling for shirt buttons. “Here’s good.”

Allowing his partner to divest him of both shirts, hands and arms tangling as they pulled and tugged to get him out of his clothes, Joe stopped him when Finn reached for his belt. “Slow down, mi rey, Go up top.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but followed directions. Leaning over once he was on the flat top, he asked, “Are you joining me soon or should I start without you?”

“If you fall off and crack your skull open, neither of us is going to be doing anything fun.”

Finn’s head disappeared at that reminder and Joe was able to hoist himself up to join his lover.

Joe really wasn’t surprised to discover Finn’s hand down his own pants when he joined the other man. “Less than five minutes,” he pointed out.

Finn shrugged, sprawling out and spreading his legs. “Not really seeing the problem.”

Kneeling down, Joe stretched himself out over Finn, but didn’t actually make contact with the other man. With his lips inches above Finn’s, he suggested, “Why don’t you entertain yourself while I get more comfortable?”

Finn groaned, “You’re evil.”

Joe settled back on his ass, quickly unlacing his boots and pulling them off before tossing them to the floor. When Finn sat up, reaching for him, Joe pushed him back. “Patience.”

In response, Finn slid his hands down to his own pants, rapidly undoing them and pushing them down slightly. He grinned at Joe’s expression when all he revealed was skin. “Still haven’t managed to get all my stuff from Detroit.”

Joe quickly pulled his own jeans and boxes open, not wanting to bare himself completely when they were out in the open. Finn hadn’t pulled his jeans off completely, only opened them. Finn laughed as Joe tried to figure out how to settle himself against his lover, without rubbing the zippers of their jeans on sensitive parts. “Just…” Finn slipped his hands down the back of Joe’s jeans. “Come mere.”

Both men groaned as Joe’s weight settled on top of Finn, the slighter man bucking up as much as he could. “Nope,” Joe decided. He rolled to the side, drawing a noise of disappointment from Finn. To quiet the protest, he caught Finn’s mouth in a kiss as he reached down to wrap his hand around the slighter man’s cock.

Finn responded by cupping Joe’s balls before slipping a finger behind them, rubbing against his perineum. Joe moaned, tightening his grip on Finn. “You like that?” Finn murmured in his ear. “Want more?”

“Mi rey, I always want you,” Joe responded.

“Then do something about it,” Finn told him.

Joe used his free arm to pull him closer as Finn moved his own hand up, wrapping it around Joe’s cock. The angle was wrong and neither of them could reach more than that. Joe pressed a kiss behind Finn’s ear, whispering in his ear in Spanish. Finn groaned in response, tightening his hand around Joe’s cock.

“I want you,” Finn whispered. “Want you inside me -- so deep inside me.”

“Dios,” Joe groaned. He moved his hand faster. “Tonight. I’m gonna strip you down tonight and fuck you until neither of us can see straight.”

Finn bucked in his grip, both men groaning as he spilled between them, coating their hands. Joe followed a minute later as Finn’s grip tightened in reaction.

After a minute, Joe commented, “Should have brought my damn shirt up here.”

 

 

 

“Hey, where are you guys?”

Tobey’s voice jolted the two men out of the doze they’d fallen into.

“Guess they took off.” Benny’s voice came on the heels. “I’ll call the house.”

“Julia will be here in a minute with Ingram,” Toby’s voice faded as they left the main room.

“We need to move,” Joe whispered to Finn.

“How did they not notice your clothes?” Finn responded as he sat up and did up his pants, grimacing at the dried semen.

Joe picked at his own clothes before giving them up for a lost cause and putting his jeans to rights. “Or yours. Mine are at least inside the Beast.” He scooted to the edge of the flattop and then slid down, landing inside the bed. “Come on.”

Finn dropped into Joe’s waiting arms, stealing a kiss before reaching for Joe’s shirts. He handed the button up to Joe and pulled the t-shirt over his head. “I’ll go find my shoes.”

When Tobey and Benny walked back in with Julia on their heels, Joe and Finn were sprawled on the couch arguing over which video game to start. “Where were you two?” Tobey asked.

“We’ve been here,” Joe answered.

Benny seemed about to say something, then shook it off, changing it to, “You have _got_ to see what Ingram bought for us to play with.”

Julia frowned at Benny. “It’s not a toy.”

“No, it’s _the_ toy,” Benny announced with fanfare.

Julia rolled her eyes and Tobey smirked, patting her on the back.

Joe and Finn got to their feet, heading outside as they heard a truck pull up. “What is it?” Finn asked.

“Is it in more pieces than the Mustang?” Joe asked.

Benny hopped up on top of the trailer, pulling off the trap. “It’s a Porsche 550 Spyder,” he announced. “It’s _the_ Porsche 550 Spyder.”

Finn crowed as he took in the crumpled front. “James. Dean’s. Spyder.”

“No worries about the curse?” Tobey asked.

Julia shrugged. “Ingram says he’ll risk it if you will.”

Tobey nodded. “Get it off the truck. We’ve got work to do.”

 

 

Finn dropped onto the couch, kicking his feet up onto the nearby chair, as Tobey fished beers out of the fridge. None of them drank while they were working, but there was nothing wrong with celebrating now that the car was finished. Julia was futzing with the speakers and someone’s phone as Benny heckled her, trying to get her to allow him to pick the music. So far she was successfully fending him off. Joe had settled next to Finn, leaning against him, but not quite cuddling.

Julia made a triumphant noise as she got the music to start playing and Finn laughed as the song blared from the speakers. He nudged Joe. “No,” the other man said.

“Fine.” He pressed a kiss to Joe’s lips before getting to his feet and grabbing Julia’s hand. “Dance with me.”

Laughing, Julia allowed him to pull her towards the open floor, spinning her. As the rest of the team watched, Finn led her through a complicated series of steps. Julia was grinning as she followed where he led.

Tobey leaned against the couch, watching the two. “Have they practiced this?” he asked.

“Not that I know,” Benny said.

The pair’s steps got more complicated and Finn dipped her, scraping the floor with her hair before pulling her back upright. Julia burst out laughing.

“Why is this my life?” Joe asked. “Please stop. Oh, my god. Please stop,” Joe demanded, but he was laughing, too.

Finn spun Julia out and then back into his arms before turning her and pushing her into Tobey’s arms. He moved over to Joe, leaning against the stockier man as his breathing settled. Joe pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Benny moonwalked into the open space as another song started, striking a pose, and causing the entire group to start laughing harder.

“Oh, my God,” Joe groaned as Benny’s dance moves began to more ridiculous. “I can’t watch this. Please tell distract me. What’s our next car?”

 

_The songs:_

_Song 1[Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)_

_Song 2[Glad You Came by The Wanted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ggzxInyzVE)_

_Song 3[Mambo Number 5 by Lou Bega](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw)_


End file.
